And, SWITCH!
by rookie-chan
Summary: Oh no! Ryoma and Sakuno’s bodies were switched, all thanks to Inui’s Hyper Switch Tactic Juice! And it’s up to them if they will survive a morning full of unexpected packages, especially the time of the unveiling of their hidden feelings. RyoSaku. Revised


**Title: **Switch  
**Pairing: **Ryoma x Sakuno  
**Rating: **Rated T  
**Summary: **Oh no! Ryoma and Sakuno's bodies get switched, all thanks to Inui's Hyper Switch Tactic Juice! And it's up to them if they will survive a morning full of unexpected packages, especially the time of the unveiling of their hidden feelings. Revised!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. Oh, how I wish I did! Hehe.

* * *

The leaves of the surrounding trees and the petals of the swaying flowers scattered the grounds of Seishun Gakuen one Monday morning.

"There's nothing special here," a girl with long braided auburn hair mumbled as she leaned on the entrance of the school.

Her long braids swayed through the gentle breeze while fixing her messy bangs behind her ear. Ryuzaki Sakuno sure had a problem here—a problem that unexpectedly came to her, all thanks to her bestfriend's almost concluding advice about how the braided girl will enjoy her Valentine's Day.

"I really have no idea how to give _this _to him, so there's nothing special," Sakuno muttered under her breath while looking at her homemade chocolates inside the black paper bag she was carrying. "Mou… Maybe wishing that he will approach me to ask for this is the most impossible thing that could ever happen today. Or maybe, even in the next other days…"

"Who's 'him'?" a familiar voice was heard by her own ears. The owner of the voice was wearing the black sailor-like uniform with a tennis bag swung behind his shoulder; his right hand reaching for a white Fila cap from the side-pocket of his bag. "And 'him', asking something from you?"

Sakuno's eyes widened in shock after hearing his voice. "R-Ryoma-kun!"

She sighed as she clutched her red tie-ribbon and closed her eyes. _I'm just thinking of what I wanted to happen, and then here he is in front of me…_

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Ryuzaki…"

She gasped, and her eyes shot open. "G-gome ne, Ryoma-kun…" she apologized as quickly as she could and bowed before him. She raised her head and saw him looking directly at her. Adrenaline started to rush throughout her body with her cheeks painted red.

"I need to go now, Ryoma-kun. Ja!" She immediately bowed and quickly ran inside the school campus, leaving a confused Echizen Ryoma behind.

Ryoma frowned. "I was about to ask her something but she already ran away." He scowled as he brushed his soft hair with his own fingers. He delved his hands inside his side-pockets and stared after her. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki-"

Echizen's murmuring was cut off when he accidentally hit something with his foot. He looked at it and saw a blue bottle, just like his own water container. Ryoma picked up the blue bottle with his hand holding the brim. He scanned the bottle and saw something attached to it, turned it around and saw a name label.

"Ryuzaki…Sakuno"

* * *

"Oh yes, I escaped from him…" Sakuno sighed with her hand touching her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. She leaned against the closed door of the Physics laboratory and heaved once more.

"I think running away from him is not a bad thing to do…Well I already did, so it's no use- EHHH?!" Sakuno cried out when the closed door behind her suddenly opened.

She spun around and bumped into a tall guy wearing thick eyeglasses, who happened to be holding a test tube containing a colourful liquid with his right hand and drinking water inside a test tube with his left.

"R-Ryuzaki-san?" Inui's eyebrows furrowed while looking at the brunette sitting helplessly on the floor. He bent down, transferred the test tube to his left hand with the drinking water, and tapped the poor girl's shoulder. "R-Ryuzaki-san, are you okay?"

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, and saw a familiar face in front of her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, and when the image became clear, her eyebrows met each other. "I-Inui… sempai?" she muttered.

Inui noticed Sakuno's almost dry lips and quickly transferred one of the test tubes to his left hand. He handed it to her and said, "Drink this, seems like you're thirsty…"

Sakuno looked at her sempai with a grateful smile. She had been running a while ago, and he was right. She should take a water break. Sakuno nodded and took the test tube with a smile. "Arigato, Inui-sempai…"

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed while watching his kouhai. _He-he…_ he mentally laughed.

-CLUNK!

The data man's thoughts were immediately cut off when he heard a familiar sound- the sound of a test tube dropping on the floor. Inui quickly checked out his coach's granddaughter. "R-Ryuzaki-san, daijobou?"

Sakuno's mouth was covered with her right hand, her eyes shut closed. "W-what is t-this, I-Inui-sempai…?" she stammered with her eyes focused on the broken test tube.

_Mou… why would I drink something from a test tube?! Sensei always reminded us not to drink from it! Aah!_

Inui knelt down and showed her the remaining test tube. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-san. But I think I **purposely** gave you the experimental Inui juice instead," He explained while giving off a boding and threatening smile to her.

The data man, feeling amused and somewhat great, moved the test tube closer towards the middle of her face. "Do you want to know what kind of concoction is this? Huh, Ryu-za-ki-san?" he asked teasingly.

Sakuno's eyebrows twitched. "O-Of course I want to know!" she stammered.

-PING!

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed once more. "But, there are consequences…"

The brunette clasped her ribbon at once and cleared her throat. "I t-think I'm ready f-for that…"

_Kami-sama… I'm not even sure if I'm picking out the right words!_

The data man sighed, a smile creeping out from his features as he stood up. "Well then, it's decided." He said calmly and offered a hand to help her stand up. Sakuno quickly grabbed his hand and finally stood up.

"What are the consequences, sempai?" she asked, the space between her brows starting to narrow.

Inui saw the confused look on her face and frowned. "Don't worry, Ryuzaki-san. The consequences aren't that dreadful. They won't kill you, seriously."

Sakuno instantly nodded. "S-so, what are they?"

Inui's lips formed a mischievous grin. "Come here…" he said. Sakuno quickly walked nearer towards Inui, who bent down in return to whisper the consequences in her ear.

Unbeknownst to the two was a pair of cat-like observing eyes. "Too close, Inui-sempai…" Ryoma scowled in annoyance and walked out grumpily.

"Echizen seems to be so jealous…" a creepy, familiar voice came from behind. "Am I right?"

Ryoma turned around with a bedazzled look on his face, only to see his sadist-at-heart senior behind him. "F-Fuji-sempai?!"

"I'll be going…" Fuji said and smiled. "Just control your temper, Echizen…" he droned and walked out.

Ryoma stared after his senior quizzically. "So creepy…" he muttered and took another glance at Inui and Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded and smiled faintly. "Ah, I'll tell them as soon as possible," She said.

Inui's lips curved into a deep smile. "Well then…"

"I'll be going now, Inui-sempai…" she waved goodbye and took a few steps away. But before she could go any farther, Inui tapped her shoulder and said, "Just feel great because you're the very first victim."

Sakuno's sweat dropped. "A-ano, I don't really think of it that way…" she droned before taking the exit.

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed as he took out his green, rectangular notebook. _Now I will be able to test if this Hyper Switch Tactic Juice works efficiently._

* * *

-KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in," an old voice spoke from the inside of the room.

After hearing the permission, Sakuno immediately yanked the door with the knob. "Konnichi wa, Obaa-chan…" she greeted gently.

Sumire's lips curved into a smile upon seeing her beloved granddaughter. "Ah, Sakuno! What brings you here, huh?" the old woman asked, her hands fixed on her hips.

"Eto… there's something you should really know…" she started, her head hung low because of her nervousness.

Sumire's forehead wrinkled even more as her brows furrowed, showing a sign of anxiety. "What is it, Sakuno? Did something bad happen?" the old woman interrogated in a low, but calm voice.

Sakuno walked towards her grandmother and closed her eyes. "I accidentally drank Inui-sempai's juice…" she moaned.

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Just because of that, you're already turning gloomy-"

"Iie, Obaa-chan!" Sakuno quickly responded. "That juice is still an experimental juice, so there's no assurance of what will happen…"

Sumire heaved with an indescribable expression. "You worry too much, Sakuno. Inui's juice will never kill you. They'll just… send you to the stretcher." She teased.

With that, Sakuno's anxiety was topped-up with another layer of uneasiness. Now the brunette has already enough reason to panic. "O-Obaa-chan!"

"Ha-ha! I'm just joking, you know! You're too sad, and I'm not used with that expression." Sumire chuckled and placed her hand on Sakuno's head. "There's a consequence, right?"

Sakuno jolted. "Obaa-chan, how come-"

Sumire gave out a wink. "Let's give it a shot, Sakuno."

Sakuno's gloomy expression was replaced with a cheerful, usual one. "Hai, Obaa-chan! Arigato gozaimasu!"

* * *

-PLOK

There's a tennis ball here.

-PLOK

There's another tennis ball there. Tennis balls are scattered everywhere!

* * *

The sun never failed to shine—maybe that's the reason why the sky was so blue with those exposed, free-moving clouds. And maybe that kind of ambience was one of the million reasons why the atmosphere in the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club was really good.

"Hora! There you go, Fuji!" Kikumaru gleefully exclaimed while returning a shot he received from Fuji.

The tensai, on the other hand, easily returned the ball his opponent sent back. "Go for it, Eiji…" Fuji mumbled with a smile.

"Wow, those two are too pumped-up!" Momoshiro said loudly as he lifted the power weights he's been holding since a while ago. "Right, Echizen?" he shouted.

Ryoma sighed and looked at him. "You know, I'm not sitting a mountain away from you, Momo-sempai…" he droned.

"Eh?" Momoshiro blinked several times, trying to get what Ryoma was pertaining to.

_You're talking too loud, I say. _Ryoma thought, his eyebrows almost twitching.

"Just like before." Momoshiro grinned while scanning the place around him. With Tezuka's absence, he already knew that their captain was at the library. Their vice-captain Oishi was in charge of the practice matches, together with another senior known as Data Man Inui who was currently scribbling notes in his green notebook. Not too far away was Kawamura and Kaidoh, who were currently were currently having a practice match, with the senior swinging his racket like mad.

The porcupine head smirked. _I'm having too much reminiscing before the school year ends. _"Keh, this place will never change. Right, Echize- Eh?! Where is he?"

"I'm going to have my own practice." Ryoma scowled as he dragged his feet towards the gate of the tennis court.

He was almost at the brink of 'slacking off' when unfortunately someone stood before him. "And who gave you the privilege to do that?" a familiar stoic voice lingered inside his ears. He rose up his head to see who it was, and—LOOK! It's Tezuka Kunimitsu!

Momoshiro was sweat dropped. _Scratch that reminiscing. _

The capped boy gawked, and then frowned. "I did…" Ryoma mumbled and quickly returned to his previous place. Tezuka entered the tennis courts and scrutinized what's happening in his club.

"Ha-ha! You're trying to slack off! Right, Echizen?" Momoshiro teased and messed up his dark-green hair. "Aah! So stop doing that, Momo-sempai!" Ryoma grunted while glaring daggers at his sempai. Momoshiro ignored his kouhai, and focused at the upcoming person instead.

-PING!

His light-bulb told him that 'It's teasing time!'

"Hora, Echizen!" Momoshiro called out and pointed the approaching person. Ryoma ignored his sempai and focused on how to get away from his wrathful hands. "Just let go, sempai!"

_You're not going to give up, right?_ He thought and smirked.

"Look, it's Ryuzaki-!" Momoshiro naughtily whispered and grinned. _He-he. It's just the honorifics, dude!_

"Hn?" Ryoma reacted and quickly looked at the gate._ Did sempai just say Ryuzaki?_

"Caught you! Ha-ha!" Momoshiro laughed out loud and continued on messing up his hair. "It's Ryuzaki-**sensei**, you know!! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"ASSEMBLE!" the old woman's voice called out.

"Baa-ka. Ryuzaki-**sensei **is calling out." Ryoma smirked and secretly thanked his coach for calling them out. If she didn't, his sempai will continue on teasing him even more. Ooh, that's quite near!

Eiji, Fuji, Kaidoh and Kawamura's practice matches were all cut off when their coach called out. "Hai!" They responded, and proceeded in front of her immediately. Momoshiro and Ryoma quickly stood up, with Oishi and Inui who quickly approached her.

"All of you, run 30 laps around courts A and B!" Sumire loudly commanded.

"Coach, I think it would be better if we make it 50," Tezuka stated in a low voice.

Sumire smirked, thinking that her club's captain was really sharp-minded when it comes to the word LAPS. "Then make it 50." She declared.

Everyone responded with their energies up to the highest level. "HAI!"

"Inui," the coach called out.

"Hai?" the data man wondered and faced their coach.

Sumire placed her hands on her hips and said, "This is your consequence, right? Do whatever should be done."

Inui's eyeglasses gleamed. "Hai, sensei." After being told so, the data man immediately summoned Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou, who were spotted picking up tennis balls.

"You three," Inui called out. "Get the regulars' drinking bottles and bring them to me quickly." He commanded with a grin visibly seen playing on his lips.

The three of them quickly nodded and answered, "Hai, sempai!"

After a few seconds, the trio approached Inui and gave the bottles to him.

The data man's lips curved into a smile. _Ryuzaki-san did a great job. The 50 laps will give me enough time to do my own experiment. _Inui thought while pulling out a pen and a couple of bottle labels from his side pockets. He peeled off the original name labels of the bottles and replaced them with new ones in random order. Suddenly, Inui stopped when he saw two blue bottles. "Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma?" he mumbled.

Inui's mind was filled with a new idea when he saw the two similar bottles. "This… should work. The Hyper Switch Juice…" he smirked as he peeled off Ryoma and Sakuno's name labels, and then exchanged them with each other.

* * *

"Guys, do you think Inui wants something to happen after this? Will he give us another concoction after we fail to get first on line? Will he? Will he? Nya! This is horrible!" Kikumaru complained while running laps together with his fellow regular players. "I remember the time when Momo drank the experimental mixture juice of Inui while we were in a tennis match with Jyosei High!! Hahaha!" Kikumaru shouted cockily while making fun of his kouhai.

-SHOOT!

Momoshiro blushed as he recalled that event. "I don't want that thing to happen again! NEVER!" Momoshiro exclaimed and sprinted even faster than Eiji.

"AHAHAHA! Momo drank the concoction! Nya!" Kikumaru teased and he stuck out his tongue. "BLEH!" he childishly blurted out.

"Hwaaa! Sempai, stop being harsh like that!" Momoshiro scowled and scratched his head.

"Fushuuuu…" a hissing voice came from behind. "Shut up, you porcupine head." Kaidoh grunted and quickly ran farther away from him.

Momoshiro's teeth gritted, and then he quickly followed the viper's trail. "GGRRR!! What did you say, MA-MU-SHI?!" Momoshiro furiously asked.

"I said shut up. You're talking to someone near you, yet you talk as if that person's a mountain away from you." Kaidoh gritted back, trying to control his temper so he won't make out a fuss.

"Keh! You're just being anti-social, Mamushi!" Momoshiro quickly piped up.

"You're really annoying, so shut up! And stop calling me Mamushi! Fushuuuu!"

"Baka no Mamushi!!" Momoshiro shouted and sprinted even faster than him. All thanks to his irritation, Kaidoh made it next to Momoshiro. "What did you say?!"

Ryoma lowered his cap and frowned. "They are too noisy," He mumbled. Ryoma sprinted, and unexpectedly reached Fuji.

"Echizen," the tensai called out.

Ryoma's eyebrows narrowed. _It's Fuji-sempai…_ he thought, and remembered what he said a few hours ago.

_Just control your temper, Echizen._

"But, don't you want to try Inui's juice?" asked the scary tensai with a smile. Ryoma's spine quivered. "I n-never planned of it-"

Ryoma halted when Fuji went still. "Fuji-sempai?"

"How is it, Echizen?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened before him. His usual smile vanished as well, and was replaced with a much serious one.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What 'how is it'?"

Fuji's serious face faded, and was covered again with a smile. "Just, never mind. I didn't know that you're denser than I thought." He said, picked up a tennis racket and gave it to the other person next to him. "Here, Taka-san…" he handed the racket to Kawamura and gave out a smile.

Ryoma glanced at his senior in the corner of his eye sharply. _I'm not as dense as you think, Fuji-sempai._

Kawamura gave out a sheepish smile and asked, "B-but what am I going to do with this?" he wondered. Fuji just continued on sprinting and smiled.

"Oh… okay…" Kawamura nodded and…

…

…

"OKAY! I WILL SURPASS ALL OF YOU! BUUUUUURNIIIIING!!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the 50 lap-showdown already drew out to an end. All of them finished the laps together with the thought that they will not drink the Inui Juice.

But, will they really escape its wrath?

"Here you go, sempai-tachi!" Horio said as he offered the corresponding bottle to each of them.

"Oi, Horio…" Katsuo called on, secretly. "Come to think of it, this is not water. Right?" he mumbled. Kachirou cleared his throat. "Let's just do our job here and we're done," he said.

"Thanks!" Eiji winked and took the bottle handed to him.

The trio continued on doing their job, thinking what was inside the bottle. "Here you go, Echizen." Horio loudly said and gave him a bottle.

Ryoma nodded and took it.

After taking the bottle, Ryoma walked towards the school's cherry blossom garden. He smirked, thinking that he had finally succeeded in his slacking time. Ryoma climbed a cherry blossom tree and sat on one of its thick branches. He leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and opened the bottle.

Before he could take a sip on the said bottle, he remembered something that perplexed him. _I wonder why she's just standing by the gates a while ago._ He thought and heaved a sigh. He took a drink at the said bottle and to his surprise…

"T-This is not water!" Ryoma almost shouted. "Plus, is this really my bottle?" he wondered and scanned the water container. Ryoma's cleared his throat when he noticed something different from the bottle that he was holding.

"The lid of this bottle is different," He muttered and raised an eyebrow. "If this bottle is not mine, then whose bottle is this?"

-FLASH!

"It can't be hers, right?" Ryoma smiled sheepishly while staring at the bottle.

Meanwhile at a not so far place, she was there, having a walk.

"Mou… I wish that there are no harsh side-effects about that concoction…" Sakuno sighed while walking towards a cherry blossom tree. She leaned on a tree's trunk, which happened to be the same tree as Ryoma's. "I did all of the consequences after all. Requesting Obaa-chan to give them a 20 Laps Challenge and such…"

-BANG!

"I-Itaii…" Ryoma complained and rubbed his back after falling down from a tree. He scanned and observed the things around him, and was shocked when he saw…

"R-Ryuzaki?!" he quickly exclaimed and stood up after seeing her in front of him.

Sakuno shifted her head and looked at him. "R-Ryoma-kun?"

The two of them stared at each other for a while, thinking if there's something wrong or if they were just dreaming—suddenly seeing the person they wanted to see, which was really unexpected.

-PLACK!

"I-Itai!" she retorted when she felt something hard that fell on her head, and suddenly fainted. "Kyaa…" she moaned with spirals on her eyes.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "O-Oi! Ryuzaki!" he called out and quickly caught her falling body. He tapped her cheeks with his warm hand and exclaimed, "Ryuzaki! Daijobou ka?!"

After a few seconds, Sakuno finally opened her eyes. When she looked at the face in front of her, she wondered and rubbed her eyes to see a clearer vision. "Oi, Ryuzaki, what happened to you?!" Ryoma asked immediately.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she asked and stared at him.

Sakuno felt her body shiver and tremble upon feeling his warm hand touching her cheeks. She looked at him and noticed that he was staring at her, causing her to blush. "Waaah…" she moaned and collapsed again.

Ryoma heaved a sigh and smiled. "She's really hopeless…"

* * *

"Oi Echizen, I saw you together with Ryuzaki-san under the tree! Did something interesting happen? Ne, tell me!" Momoshiro bugged loudly.

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched. "Nothing."

"Eh? Is that even possible, o'chibi?" Kikumaru suddenly stated with a teasing smile and bumped his elbow.

Ryoma just tugged his cap and muttered. "Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi…"

"By the way, the drink that Horio gave to us is not water, right? Grr, I'm sure that Inui-sempai has something to do with this…" Momoshiro grunted and made a fist in front of them, his nerves like popping out comically.

Kikumaru did the same too. "Hoi hoi! We should make a payback!"

_Speaking of Ryuzaki, did she get her bottle?_

* * *

"Sleeping soundly, eh?" a familiar voice lingered inside her ears. Sakuno opened her eyes, looked around her and saw… "T-Tomoka-chan!"

"Let's go home now, okay? Just don't forget to tell him…" Her bestfriend calmly told her. Sakuno nodded and smiled. "Hai!" she stood up and dusted her skirt. When she did, she saw the blue bottle.

_Ah! I was with Ryoma-kun a while ago…_ she thought and picked up the bottle. "Let's go, Tomo-chan!"

* * *

"At last, I'm home. I'm really thirsty." Sakuno smiled as he opened the main door of the house with the key. She sat on the foyer, took off her shoes and put it on the shoe rack. She unzipped her body bag and saw the blue bottle. Her lips curved into a smile, and drank the remaining contents of the bottle. "I have to take my night bath now…"

After having her night bath, Sakuno decided to lay her own body above her soft and clean bed. "Why is that… I'm feeling… so… sleepy…"

…beep…

…beep…

…beep…

"W-What is that?" Sakuno meekly opened her eyes, the sound of the ringing alarm clock lingering in her ears.

-KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ryoma-san, get up now!" shouted the girl from the outside of the room, who kept on knocking the door.

Sakuno jolted and stood up straight. "R-Ryoma-san?!" she wondered and stood up. Sakuno brushed her hair with her dainty hands and…

"W-Why is my hair short?! Where is my long hair?" She asked herself. She scanned the whole room with her eyes and wondered even more. "What? The colour of my room changed! It means, this is not my room. W-where am I?" she kept on asking herself. She walked towards the nearby mirror and…

-blink blink-

"NANIIIIII??"

* * *

"NANIIIIII??" Ryoma shouted while staring and gawking in front of the mirror. "Where did ALL of this come from?!" he asked, pertaining to his long auburn wavy hair, pink pyjamas and most especially, his brown eyes. He looked at the bed and saw many stuffed toys on it. "W-What the hell is happening here?!"

Ryoma quickly opened the door and ran downstairs. "Oka-san! Oyaji!"

"S-Sakuno! Why are you calling your parents? You know that they are not here!" Sumire popped up from nowhere.

Ryoma blinked several times. "Sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And why did you call me Sakuno?"

Sumire chuckled. "Sakuno, this is our house! And yes! I called you Sakuno! What do you want me to call you? Do you want me to call you, RYOMA?" she teased and brushed his auburn hair.

Ryoma waved his hands in a no-sign. "N-No…" he smiled sheepishly.

_R-Ryoma?!_

"Why don't you take a bath now? You'll be late if you don't." Sumire said clearly and faced her granddaughter.

Ryoma backed off. "B-Bath?" his sweat dropped. "Ha-Hai, Obaa-chan!" He gleefully responded and nervously walked upstairs.

_Bath? I don't think so…_

* * *

_Bath? I don't think so…_

Sakuno's eyebrows twitched after closing Ryoma's door. "Ryoga-san and Nanako-san just told me to take bath or else I'll be late for school! What's happening here?!" she nervously mumbled. She looked around and saw a cell phone. "Yes! This is great! I'll call our house then it's already settled!" she supposed and dialled their residence number.

-RING!-

"Moshi moshi, Ryuzaki residence…"

"Ah! Obaa-chan!" Sakuno happily answered. Sumire's eyebrows furrowed and wondered. "Ryoma! Why are you calling our house this early in the morning and even called me Obaa-chan?!" the old woman scolded.

Sakuno's sweat dropped. _This is bad! My voice is… different!_

"G-Gomen… wrong number…" she quickly apologized and dropped the phone.

_This is really bad! I should see Ryoma-kun and my body! And to do that, I should go to school now! But, I can't without a bath… except if Ryoma-kun took a bath last night…_

Sakuno's face was painted red while thinking of Ryoma's night bath. She slowly turned on the lights of his bathroom and accidentally saw his laundry.

_Oh my…_

Sakuno felt that her cheeks were almost burning when she saw a…

_W-wet white brief of R-Ryoma-kun…_

She went blank and blushed after seeing his white and 'sacred' underwear.

* * *

"If she took her bath last night, I don't need to do it." He supposed and nodded. Ryoma walked towards her bathroom, opened the door and groped for the light switch.

-CLICK!

He turned on the light and searched for her laundry. When he was heading his way forward, something tugged his long hair. He turned around and saw a hanger.

_Is this what they call a 'bra'?_

-PUFF!

Ryoma's heart raced with his cheeks starting to blush madly. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows twitching. _I-I should not have searched for it. _Ryoma quickly pulled Sakuno's bra off his hair while trying to stop his uneasiness. He dragged his feet towards her closet, opened it and took her uniform. He laid her uniform on her bed and started to undo the buttons.

Wait.

_By doing this, it seems like I'm taking off her clothes from her own body. _He thought and unexpectedly imagined of a situation of him and Sakuno, his body on top of hers in a honeymoon.

The thought was more than enough to completely redden his face.

Ryoma quickly shook his head. "N-no!" he protested and continued to undo her clothes. When he looked in front of him, he saw a full body sized mirror. He stared at it, and saw the shape of Sakuno's maturing body.

He didn't mean it, but there's something at that mirror that's making him stare for more than he intended to, especially at the girl's bust. And he did it even more. And he saw, a bra?

Ryoma shook his head once more. "What am I doing?! And what am I thinking?!" he said and looked at the mirror. He stared at it for a long time, as if he was studying Sakuno's face. "K-kawaii…" he suddenly blurted out. He looked at her face once more and jolted when…

"M-my nose is bleeding!" he suddenly exclaimed. He quickly wiped off the blood and wondered why his heart was racing so fast. "W-wait, I'm here to change clothes, right? And this could possibly just be a dream…" he on murmured while changing to school uniform.

_It's really hard to hold this body._

Ryoma blushed like mad while recalling the things he imagined a while ago, much worse was that he was already holding her body with his own hands. He wore the uniform and did the morning routine.

* * *

_Mou… I don't know what to do…_ Sakuno kept on repeating to herself while walking towards the school. She sighed and hung her head low. _What if I don't see my real body? _She sadly thought and walked with a bad posture.

"Echizen-kun is acting weird today…" a girl from the school gate said to a friend. Her friend nodded and said back, "You're right. Not so Echizen-kun at all…"

Sakuno heaved a sigh, and a frown marked her features.

_Kyaa! What if… what if Momoshiro-sempai comes by? Waaaah… what do I do?! _she anxiously thought, and her head hung low in nervousness. She took a few little steps, raised her head and looked at the skies. _Seriously, what happened to me? And what happened to my own body?_

She bowed her head once more, took a deep breath and murmured, "I just wanted to know what's happening to me- eh?!" Sakuno suddenly stopped walking when 'something' caught her attention.

_T-That's me…_

Sakuno ran towards a girl who looked exactly like her and cleared her throat. "H-hey!" she called out. The girl immediately faced her with a confused look, as if she was asking who she was. Sakuno looked at the ground and gained her courage. "You… who are you-"

"Who are _you_?" The person before her asked, her eyes staring directly at her. Sakuno's brows furrowed. "I want to ask you something…" Sakuno asked, her golden eyes focused at the girl's brown ones.

"I also want to ask you something…" the girl before her spoke, her long, wavy auburn hair cascading behind her. Sakuno, in form of Ryoma's body, stepped back. "W-What is it?" she asked. The girl looked at her sharply. "You can't be Ryuuzaki, right?" she bluntly asked with a serious face.

Sakuno jolted. "Y-You mean y-you are…"

* * *

Sakuno immediately bowed before him with a visible blush flushed at her cheeks. "G-Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun!" she apologized.

Ryoma looked at her and wondered. "For what?"

_I'm really sorry that I looked at your laundry a while ago! _She thought and blushed even more.

"A-Anou… b-because…" she stuttered.

"Keh." Ryoma smirked and raised his head, observing the falling leaves of the cherry blossom tree. "If you wanted to apologize because of some laundry of mine, then I should apologize to you too." He spoke bluntly, his smile playing on his lips.

"E-EH?!" she retorted. Sakuno looked at Ryoma with her cheeks painted red, her hands clutched together. "A-anou! I'm really sorry-"

"Just a reminder," Ryoma shot a glance at her and smirked. "Don't hang your undergarments everywhere inside your bathroom, especially in front of the door."

Shoot!

"E-EH!! Ryoma-kun!" she whined with her cheeks almost burning.

"By the way," Ryoma droned. "I think I already know the person responsible for this 'Switch' thing."

Sakuno leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed. "It's Inui-sempai, right?" she anxiously spoke.

Ryoma instantly gave her a nod. "We should approach him immediately or else-"

"SAKUNO! Where are you? SAKUNO!!"

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno's eyes widened. "AH! There you are, Sakuno!" Tomoka happily jumped in and shook her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"T-Tomo-chan…!" Sakuno, in form of Ryoma's body, spoke out and waved her hands.

Tomoka raised an eyebrow and wondered. "E-Eh? Ryoma-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing…" Ryoma, with spirals on his eyes responded.

Tomoka eyed the two of them with such sharp eyes. "Hmm… This is odd. Seeing Sakuno with Ryoma-sama is really unusual! Plus, Ryoma-sama called me 'Tomo-chan', and when I asked why he's here, Sakuno answered instead. There's something… fishy! Come here, Sakuno!" she quickly grabbed Ryoma's girl uniform and brought him to a nearby bush.

"O-Oi…" Ryoma's eyebrows furrowed and quickly fixed his collar.

"Based from your reactions, seems like you already told him…" Tomoka whispered and nodded. "Am I right?"

Ryoma looked at her quizzically. "What should I tell 'him'?" he asked. Tomoka looked at her with an evil grin, bent down towards his ear and whispered.

His eyes widened like dinner plates while listening to Sakuno's bestfriend. Tomoka faced him once more with a smile. "You already did, right? Plus, the chocolates…"

Ryoma's lips curved into a pleased smile and said, "Yes, I already did."

The two of them stood up and walked towards the tree. "Ryoma-sama, I'll leave it to you. Ja!" Tomoka energetically bid goodbye and totally went out.

"A-anou, Ryoma-kun… what did Tomo-chan tell you?" Sakuno timidly asked.

Ryoma just smirked and gave her a comb. "I saw this comb at your mirror a while ago, and thought that I can't braid this long hair. Will you do it for me?" he asked and turned his back to her.

Sakuno took the comb and started braiding her long, auburn hair. "Ryoma-kun, what did she tell you-"

"Just braid YOUR hair, okay?" Ryoma insisted while trying to braid the other half of her hair. Sakuno just nodded and continued on braiding.

"It's done! Now, the other half-"

"It's already done." Ryoma said and showed her the braided half. Sakuno blushed while staring at the braid that he did with his own hands.

_T-This is…_

Ryoma walked towards her back and grabbed the comb from her hand. He pushed Sakuno's shoulders downwards, causing her to sit down at the grass. After that, he started to comb his own dark-green hair. "You don't know how to comb a guy's hair properly. What if 'your' special someone asked you to comb, or even fix his hair?" Ryoma asked with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

Sakuno tilted her head as she listened. "What are you pertaining to, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Just answer my question…"

Sakuno's lips pouted, as if her confidence has already enveloped her courage to speak out. "Guys are arrogant; they won't even let girls touch their hair," She replied while feeling the comb going through her scalp.

Ryoma smirked. _Really?_

"Isn't it done yet?" she asked and opened her eyes, and was surprised when she saw Ryoma's face closely in front of hers. "R-Ryoma-kun-"

Ryoma formed an amused smile and let out a small chuckle. "But you already touched my hair," He said with a grin.

Sakuno's eyebrow lifted and, "W-wha-"

Before she could utter any word, Ryoma already pursed her lips with his index finger and let out a naughty grin. "Baa-ka." He said and stood up.

Sakuno's cheeks flushed red.

"Let's go and find Inui-sempai," Ryoma spoke and lent a hand to her.

Sakuno nodded and took his hands. "A-Arigato, Ryoma-kun…"

* * *

The sun never failed to shine once more. It's just the same time when Ryoma slacked off with Sakuno's bottle when the two of them reached Seigaku Tennis Club's courts.

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! BURRRRNIIING!" a tall guy wearing eyeglasses came running from courts A to B while swaying a racket.

"NYAHAHAHA!!" laughed the other tall guy.

"SHUT UP, MAMUSHI!" another guy wearing a green bandana yelled towards the person who wears a black wristband. "TE-ME! FUSHUUUU!!"

-SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE

"Probability of my newly invented Hyper SWITCH Tactic Inui Juice, 100 percent." Inui's eyeglasses gleamed as he started writing notes on his green notebook. "Wait, it's not a probability anymore. It already worked, right?" he smiled, with his teeth sparkling. "Plus, this is a great time to record the regular players' new attitudes."

"Hey Inui, is there any new juice right there?" a co-3rd Year with red hair asked and faced him. Inui's eyeglasses gleamed.

"I can't believe that Captain Tezuka can yell it now." Ryoma and Sakuno spoke in unison.

"GREATO!! BURRNING!"

"T-This is… unbelievable. And rare." Ryoma spoke with a large sweat-drop sign on his head. "Let's go, Ryuuzaki. There's no sense talking with Inui-sempai anymore…" he droned. Ryoma instantly received a nod from Sakuno, and the two of them went off.

"Ah! Before I forget, there are about a hundred percent that they'll be able to come back to their normal selves after 24 hours." Inui calculated, and then looked high up in the sky. "I wonder what happened to those two… they should be back to their normal bodies after 24 hours, and it's almost the time for them to switch back…"

* * *

Sakuno walked behind him with a glint of anxiety within her eyes. "A-ano… Ryoma-kun…" she called on.

Ryoma jolted when he heard Sakuno's gentle voice. "R-Ryuuzaki…"

Sakuno raised her head and saw Ryoma's figure in front of her. "R-Ryoma-kun!" she cried out loudly. She quickly ran towards him and gave him a warm hug, happiness filling her eyes. "We're back! Yes! We're back!" she rejoiced and hugged him even more.

"Ano, Ryuuzaki… So tight…" Ryoma murmured while having those blushes residing on his cheeks.

Sakuno's eyes widened and quickly let go of him. "G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun," she apologized and turned her back to him. "I was carried away by my emotions so-"

"You were planning to confess your feelings to me yesterday, right?" he asked teasingly.

Sakuno blushed even more. "R-Ryoma-kun! W-What are you talking about-"

Ryoma smirked. "That bestfriend of yours told me everything."

_Little Flashback:_

_Based from your reactions, seems like you already told him…" Tomoka whispered and nodded. "Am I right?" _

_Ryoma looked at her confusedly. "What should I tell 'him'?" he asked. Tomoka looked at her with an evil grin and whispered, "Sakuno, what are you two doing under this shaded tree? Had you already told and gave him the chocolate?" Ryoma's eyes widened. "You already did, have you?"_

_A thought came inside Ryoma's mind and said, "Yes, I already did…"_

"_Well then…"_

_: End of Flashback_

"S-She told you…" Sakuno's frowned and was almost about to cry when she suddenly felt something enveloping her waist. "R-Ryoma-kun!" she jolted.

"Now what? It's better that she told me or else I won't be able to ask you something…" Ryoma teased, his breathe tickling her nape.

"A-ask me something?" Sakuno wondered, her heart pumping so fast.

"Yeah…" he replied and tightened his embrace.

Sakuno looked at him within the corner of her eye and asked, "W-what is it, R-Ryoma-kun?" she asked nervously.

Ryoma smirked once more. "I can't verbalize and tell you, but I can show you. With that I know you'll understand what I wanted to ask." He explained. S

Sakuno freed herself from his embrace and asked, "So, what is it?"

The lad before her pulled her into an embrace with his right hand handling her chin. He stared deeply in her eyes, shifted his sight to her natural pinkish and soft lips and started kissing her caressingly. Sakuno's eyes widened while feeling Ryoma's lips pursing onto hers, with his other hand pulling her waist deeper. Ryoma's right hand trailed towards her nape to push her into a more intense kiss.

She can't resist him.

Sakuno started taking some action—she replied to his kiss immediately, her hands trailing through his waist. She pulled him into a deeper embrace, with his lips touching hers soothingly. A few seconds passed and his kisses had gone even wilder, her response even sharper.

They were both sent to a world of ecstasy.

Their hearts raced. They were pumping so fast not because of nervousness, but because it felt really exciting. Sakuno's mouth was about to release, but Ryoma's lips kept on chasing it. He caressed hers even more deeply, his smile playing on his lips. Ryoma's hands involuntarily let go of her waist and was about to trail under her blouse when…

"-Gah!" Sakuno gasped and released herself from his seductive kiss. She clutched her ribbon and panted.

They were both out of air.

"So that means…" Ryoma gave out another mischievous and award-winning grin.

Sakuno, feeling confident and comfortable towards the person in front of her, spoke. "It is, Ryoma-kun…" she said and smiled.

Ryoma faced her once more, but this time, with a naughtier smile. Sakuno, both perplexed and stunned, looked at him. "What is it, Ryoma-kun?"

The Prince of Tennis gave out a chuckle, pulled his princess to another embrace and asked, "Can we do that kiss again?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **People, here you go! The revised edition of my one-shot 'Switch' had been posted after a few nights! Hehe. I wanted to thank you all for reading, especially Arah-chan (OrangeAce) and Seru-chan (neko11lover) for helping me regarding the grammar. I learned a lot of them!! Thanks a lot, minna! And oh, don't forget to leave a review okay?

By the way, many people are already requesting for the continuation of DOTR. I'll post them after a few nights. –Shoots daggers at Arah-chan and Raru-chan- Right? Hahahaha! And raru-chan, your most awaited KS is here! Hahaha!

Ooh, I'm being blunt, eh?

Ja'ne!

rookie-chan


End file.
